Light and Dark
by FlourTheCat
Summary: It was simple.  Ask him out, get rejected, everything was normal.  She didn't expect to fall in love, and stumble upon an ancient war.    Bleach.  One Main Pairing.  Few Original Characters.  Post Winter War.
1. Chapter 1

Peace. The concept was almost foreign to the citizens of Seireitei after Aizen's Fall-Winter Stunt. Old friends could drink sake, the Eleventh Division could beat each other up (not that they stopped,) the Twelfth Division could continue experimenting (they didn't stop either,) the First Division could continue their adoration of the west (much to their captain's annoyance,) and the Fourth Division finally got a chance to slow down their work.

However, the event that started our whole story, and threw our main characters into the spot light was a simple meeting between the well-known Shinigami Women's Association. However, little did they know the little stunt they had a member pull just caused a chain reaction. A deadly love. The revelation of a hidden clan. The sparking of an ancient war.

Ro no Kagekami. An ancient clan. A great massacre. A few survivors. A reformation.

Soul Society. 10 Captains. 10 Lieutenants. A neutral battlefield.

Ranpukeishu. An ancient guard. A bitter hatred. An execution warrant. Destruction.

Now, just five years after Aizen's legendary stunt, the Soul Society finds themselves built upon an ancient war ground of millennium past. After being thrown quite literally in the middle of a new war, they find some members have already taken sides. Loyal members. Inconspicuous members.

When two strong loyalties conflict,

one must break.

But can it reform?

* * *

><p>Well, a prologue to yet a new story. Since I know a LOT of people out there hate OCs, I'll lay down some facts now.<p>

There will be OCs. Important ones? Yes. Powerful ones? Yes. Will they actually fight? Probably not.

Few OCs will actually be named. Most of the time I'll just say something like, "The healer walks in." "The servant does as such." "The Fifth Seat walks away." The ones that are named are mostly there for comic relief.

There will be romance in this fiction. One main Canon CharacterxCanon Character one, which will be shown immediately. There will also be hints to OCxOC romance, but nothing that will actually be touched on. There will be no OCxCanon Character romances. There will be no Canon Characters crushing on OCs. …There may be OC's crushing on Canons, though.

Feel free to ask any other questions, and Bleach is not owned by me.


	2. And it Begins

"This Shinigami Women's Association meeting will now come to ORDER!" Nanao yelled over the squabbling females, a resounding thud vibrating off of where she slammed her book into her pedestal.

The females went silent, staring at the fuming Nanao. For a few seconds they did, at least. Rangiku returned her attention to Nemu, "So yeah. Of course I told my captain," Soon they were all talking again, as if Nanao said nothing. Nanao was highly annoyed, and was about to shout.

"I'm HEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!" Yachiru's recognizable voice sounded, as she bounded into the room.

"Ah! President!" Isane said, the rest of the girls silencing.

Nanao's eye twitched. "They'll settle down for her?" She thought irritably.

"Today we'll be discussing…!" Yachiru said excitedly, leaping up onto the chalkboard, and grabbing ahold of it. Using gravity to her advantage, she fell to the floor, the rotating chalkboard flipping to reveal a sentence that Yachiru was happy to read aloud for everyone, "Boys that REAAALLLY need a date!" The word 'Really' on the board was even drawn out as such.

The girls instantly got an anime lined background look, accompanied with many sweatdrops. "No fair!" Kiyone was the first to speak, "I wanted to talk about how ho…helpful my captain was!"

Momo crossed her arms, "We all know Captain Aizen was better," The girl did recover, and it was nice to see that she could even joke about it now.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Settle!" That was Nanao's pent up anger exploding.

"Is not…!"

"Is too…!"

They still continued, however they were whispering now.

"Can we get back on topic?" Nanao asked, still irritated, but not yelling now.

"Fine," Momo and Kiyone agreed.

For being in an argument just a moment before, Momo was sure swift to make a suggestion, "How about Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku gasped, "My captain's too young to date!"

"Byakushi!" Yachiru happily declared.

"The odds of Captain Kuchiki going on a date are extremely low," Nemu's monotone voice injected into the conversation.

"Isn't he married…?" Isane asked, confused.

"Pfft," That was Rangiku, "She's dead. And who cares about marriage?"

It was Isane's turn to gasp, "Marriage is sacred!"

"Settle…!" Nanao warned, before it could escalate into a shouting match.

They were all silent for a while, before Yachiru decided to call out, "Captain Creepy-face!"

The girl's faces turned to horror, but thankfully, of all of them, Nemu saved them, "Master Mayuri has no interest in pursuing a relationship, whether it be simply friendship or sexual."

"Perhaps we should-," Isane started, but was cut off by Momo's thoughtful comment, "How about Lieutenant Sasakibe?"

This earned Momo an elongated stare, before she clarified, "Well, I can't really think of any reason why I wouldn't want to date him."

This was met with more silence, before Rangiku said, "Alright," That caused a chain reaction, and soon they were all agreeing.

"Now that we have our-," Nanao began, but was suddenly cut off by Yachiru leaping up.

"Beads should ask him out!"

"W-why me?" Isane immediately responded, face going red. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to, it was that she secretly had a crush on him for…a very long time, and wasn't too thrilled about acting on it.

"You should, Isane!" Rangiku cheered her on.

"You do seem to be the best choice," That was Nanao.

"Go Sister!" Kiyone added.

"Information about Lieutenant Sasakibe is insufficient to decide how the odds will be," Nemu inserted, but was ignored by all.

Isane put her head in her hands in embarrassment. "This is horrible…," She moaned.

"Come on!" Momo said, "How bad can it be? I mean, after-"

"Don't even bring that up!" Nanao snapped.

"Nanao-chan has a sore spot!" Rangiku sung song.

"This is great!" Isane thought, noticing them get off track, "Maybe if-"

Her thought was cut off, "So, Beads!" Yachiru was suddenly the biggest thing in the room to the poor Isane, "When're ya going to do it?"

"I don't want to…!" Isane groaned.

"I think it's a great idea, Isane," Unohana walked gracefully into the room.

"Yes, chairwoman…," Isane finally submitted.

"So when're ya gonna do it?" Yachiru was a bit too eager to learn the knowledge.

"I don't know…," Isane said, hoping she could put it off long enough for them to forget about it.

"How about after the lieutenant's meeting tomorrow?" Nanao suggested.

"Thanks a lot!" Isane sarcastically thought.

"That's a good idea!"

"You have to agree, Momo?" Isane again thought.

"That way," Rangiku's turn to add, "We can listen to how it goes!"

"Rangiku…!" Isane whined mentally.

"Does anyone know the whereabouts of Captain Soifon?" Nemu decided to ask about the missing captain, but again was ignored.

"YAAAYYY!" Yachiru cried, "Beady's dating Wesley, Beady's dating Wesley!" She sang.

Isane didn't dare lift her face from her hands, lest the other girls see how embarrassed she was. She had a feeling that her hand was going to turn red from touching against her cheeks.

"Will anyone be willing to come to my barracks after the meeting to help me move around my books?" That was Nanao.

"Nah," Rangiku was first to say no.

"I'm really behind on paperwork, Nanao, or I would. Sorry," That was Momo.

"Master Mayuri expects me back at exactly 6:30," Clearly Nemu.

"I guess I'll help, if my captain allows it…," Isane said. Her tone wasn't because she didn't want to help, it was because she was still upset about the whole date thing.

"Go ahead, Isane."

"Very well! Meeting adjourned!"

/I\/K\/a\/C\/S\

"Thanks for coming down, Isane. Let's just hope my pervert-of-a-captain doesn't happen to walk in." They were both carrying boxes of books, many of which were old, and very valuable to Nanao. Other than that, her room was pretty plain.

"Don't mention it," Isane responded. She then cracked a slight smile, "Besides, who else is going to help you reach that high shelf in your closet?"

"Without making inappropriate comments," Nanao added, referring to her captain.

"You actually let him in before?"

"You know how he is!" Nanao was outraged, "He does what he wants!"

Isane reached the closet, and looked over at Nanao, "Are you sure?" She reached up to put the books on the shelf.

Nanao's eye twitched, before she decided to say, "Maybe I'm not."

"W-what?" Isane exclaimed, before losing her balance and tipping backwards with a scream. Upon contact with the floor, the old flimsy box pretty much exploded sending books everywhere.

Nanao's eye twitched again. "And now you see why I don't make jokes."

"Groooaaaaaah…." Isane groaned, since when did Nanao have flying stars in her room?

"I'm going to get another box," Nanao declared, "Please pile these up." She left the room.

Isane did as such, not really liking the fact she was alone at the moment, and left to her thoughts. She was distracted, and it only makes sense that she missed a book. When Nanao did come back it, it startled Isane, who knocked over one of the three piles she made.

"This is a horrible day…!" She groaned.

"It's not that bad…," Nanao tried to comfort.

"Yeah…Tomorrow'll be worse."

They packed the books in silence, and Isane was finally able to get it on the shelf without incident. She sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nanao."

"Same," Nanao nodded.

Isane left the room. After a couple of moments, Nanao too leaves the room not noticing the sole book on the floor.

* * *

><p>Alright… And thus, here is chapter one. I personally think it's cheesy, but then again, my friend thought it was hilarious. As for the OCs, I forgot to mention that they may be created as a foil to another character. As for content, I will assure you that there will be blood, and any of you out there who read my other stories, there will be no cursing. As for the actual relationship, you may be surprised to find that it doesn't get too far into it. Maybe a little kiss, or a few I love yous, but nothing…ahem…fruity.<p>

Again, feel free to ask any questions, and Bleach is a copyright that I don't own.

Thanks for the review and alerts.


	3. Fail ask out is fail

BiNOBM. I feel like I've seen that before. If I'm stealing someone's idea, please let me know. It's not on purpose.

/I\/K\/a\/C\/S\

The lieutenant's meeting came far too early for Isane's likes. She was shuffling throughout the whole thing, and Yachiru's giggling didn't help much, either. However, when Rangiku and Momo joined in the giggling, Sasakibe begain to get downright suspicious, which was starting to scare Isane. Not to mention that they got a lot of weird looks from the boys, not that Isane was paying attention to them.

"Very well. You may leave," When Sasakibe said those words, she was frozen to her seat in fear. She didn't even notice Rangiku give her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. However, she happened to be snapped out of it by Renji and Shuhei who happened to stay a bit late.

"They're totally up to something," Renji said, paranoid.

"You should warn your captain," Shuhei responded.

"Yeah."

They walked out, and Isane dejectedly realized that she was utterly alone in the room. Thankfully, Sasakibe hadn't noticed yet, as he was still shuffling papers, and fixing the damage caused by Yachiru.

/I\/K\/a\/C\/S\

Outside the door, Nanao, Rangiku, and Momo stayed to watch.

"She's going for it~!" Rangiku whispered, still managing to sound singsong.

Isane had shuffled up behind Sasakibe, and reached a shaking hand out to his shoulder. Even from the distance, the girls could see her hold her breath. A gentle tap was all it took. Sasakibe instantly snapped around, and Isane flinched back, squeaking as she fell.

"…This is a failure," Nanao commented, as the other two barely contained their giggles.

Sasakibe fixed Isane with a look of consternation, before returning to his usual apathy. "Yes, Lieutenant Koketsu?"

"Erm…A…h… Lieutenant Sasakibe…? Would you like to… go to dinner tonight…?" Isane barely managed to force out, as she slowly stood up.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"…Excuse me?"

"What." Was Nanao's intelligent response, as Isane nearly fell over (again) in exasperation and the giggling behind increased in volume.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? On a date?" Isane asked again, seemingly gaining courage from Sasakibe's less-than-intelligent response. She had to add the last part after Sasakibe's incomprehension.

"God!" Nanao softly exclaimed, "He's as bad as Nemu!" That fueled the giggle fit behind her (even more.)

However, they weren't the only ones that happened to hear this. On the inside of the division, the Third and Fifth seats of First Division happened to be walking by. The Fifth Seat, a woman, gasped, and pulled the Third seat, a male, over. The Fifth Seat had light blue hair to her shoulders that was clearly fading and graying. Slight wrinkles on her face backed up the old age, but the age did not halt her from being annoying and enthusiastic. Like any other First Squad member, however, she was able to switch to dead serious while on duty. The Third seat was the exact opposite, from pale yellow hair, young appearance, and utter bored-with-life attitude.

"Did you hear that?" She exclaimed, "The lieutenant got asked on a date!"

"Amazing." The Third seat said, clearly the opposite of enthused.

"Ah. I see," Sasakibe said, pausing before, "I suppose. When?"

Nanao facepalmed, "That is NOT how you respond to getting asked on a date!" That just made Rangiku and Momo giggle even more, which may have been a good thing, considering it made them run out of breath, and they finally stopped.

"Ummm…" Isane's response wasn't much better, "I thought the male decided…?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"…What time will Captain Unohana allow you to leave the office?"

"Umm… Maybe around six?"

"Very well. I will meet you at seven," Sasakibe turned around, and walked away.

Isane stood up, and sighed, "I'm glad I got that over with…wait…did he accept?"

Nanao walked out from behind the door, "Yes, Isane. Congratulations."

Isane groaned, "What do you do if the medic faints?" She asked.

Rangiku was the next to walk out, "You did great!" She exclaimed, though she was still snickering.

"Yeah…" Momo finally walked into view, "I'll admit that I thought it would never work."

"Why do I feel like I just returned alive from a suicide mission?"

"Because you pretty much did," Nanao was kind enough to answer.

The Fifth seat squealed, "We have to follow them!"

The Third seat groaned, "No, we don't. Besides, we're model Shinigami, remember?"

"C'mon!" The Fifth Seat completely ignored the Third Seat, and drug him along by the sleeve.

"Why is it that I'll get blamed if you cause trouble?"

/I\/K\/a\/C\/S\

And that's that! If any of you can figure out the hidden meaning in the line breaks, lemme know.


End file.
